


logab = x

by maketea



Series: fictober 2019 [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blushing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Partial Identity Reveal, Phone Calls, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: marinette leaves her homework on a rooftop, and chat noir is easily bribed with kisses.





	logab = x

**Author's Note:**

> fictober day 14: “i can’t come back.”

_ logx is equal to log base 10 and lnx is equal to log base e and 2logab is the same as x to the power of 2– _

Ugh.

Marinette, face buried into her pillow, could have fallen asleep right then and there — if it hadn’t been for the logs and bases and powers and _ maths _ spinning webs in her brain. She had leapt through her skylight and detransformed as soon as she hit her mattress, and even dismissed Tikki’s gentle advice to change out of her blazer before she wrinkled it.

Her phone rang beside her ear. 

She snatched it, answered it, and pressed it against her ear. “What?”

“Hello to you, too, My Lady.”

“Why are you calling me?”

“You left your homework here.”

That jolted Marinette awake. “I did _ what?” _

A twenty-page logarithms booklet she and Chat Noir spent _ two and a half hours _ completing (that wasn’t fair — two and a half hours of Chat Noir spoon feeding her homework answers) that she thought bringing out to patrol was a good idea. And it was, when she learned he was a rather proficient mathematician.

It wasn’t, however, when she left that booklet on a rooftop near the city centre.

“You said it was due tomorrow, right?” he asked.

She sat up and whipped her fringe out of her eyes. Tikki flew up to sit on her shin. “Yeah.”

“Do you want me to leave it here so you can pick it up?”

“I can’t come back.” Marinette pulled her phone away from her cheek to glance at the time. “It’s really late.”

“Are your parents still awake?”

“No, but…” And Marinette flopped back into bed, pulling out her pigtails. “I’m sleepy.”

Chat Noir sighed deeply. “Marinette…”

“Oh, Chat Noir, how much do you love me?”

“To the moon and back, My Lady.”

“Do you love me… from the roof to my room?”

She chewed on her bottom lip as he hesitated. “You know I’d love to, but if Nath— uh, anyone finds out I’m not in my room…”

At her own request, Chat Noir kept much of his civilian life hidden. It was bad enough he knew her identity, and adding his to the mix would only make things worse. Of course, it was hard sometimes — not even knowing her boyfriend’s family, whether it was a mother or a father or an older brother that would catch him sneaking out at night — but rules were rules, and too many had been broken, already.

Marinette rolled onto her back. _ “Pleaaaaase? _It’ll be quick. I think I’ll cry if I get up.”

He let out a whoosh of breath. “But I’m so comfy…”

“Aha!” she exclaimed. “You weren’t gonna go home, were you? You were just gonna stay out on the roof!”

“Alright, fine, you caught me. It’s just…” He whined. “Don’t wanna move.”

“You’re lazy.”

“So are you.”

She rolled back onto her stomach, and eyed Tikki, who had migrated to a perch on Marinette’s headboard.

“What if I can offer you something in return?” she asked. “Something much nicer than the roof.”

He paused thoughtfully.”I’m listening.”

Smiling, Marinette propped her head up on her hand. “I think there are some leftovers in the bakery. I remember seeing your favourite macarons, down there.”

“What, are you gonna make me get those myself, too?”

She scowled. “Don’t interrupt my pitch.”

“Sorry, sorry. Continue.”

“Well, I could get you some macarons…” She played with her hair. “...and some hot chocolate… and we can…” Face suddenly hot, Marinette pulled at the duvet up to her forehead. “...cuddle.”

His voice split with a grin. “Cuddle?”

“Yeah.”

“Convincing, but not enough.”

She frowned. “You can hold my hand.”

“If I kiss it will you push me away?”

Marinette flushed. “No.”

“And if I call you pretty?”

She flushed harder. “No.” Then, she lowered the duvet to her chin. “And… I’ll let you kiss me.”

“O-oh,” he said, subdued.

“_ Once _.”

“Hmm.” Through the speaker, Marinette heard him flick through some papers. “You lost your pitch, there.”

“Twice.”

“Better, but…”

“Five times?”

He made another indignant noise.

She sighed. “...as much as you want?”

“Now we’re talking.” His footsteps on the shingles were promising. “I’ll be there in ten, Bug.”

She smiled. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> me to my best friend while tagging this: “what’s the absolute opposite of dirty talk?? soft talk??”
> 
> also if anyone wants to hehe keep in touch:  
_tumblr: rosekasa_  
_twitter: chatdupain_


End file.
